powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Power Stealer
Plot The Rangers lead a drive to clean up Angel Grove. But, Lord Zedd has plans of his own and decides to create the Octophantom to capture the Rangers in a magic jar and drain them of their powers. Now, the Rangers face a battle to keep their powers and save Tommy. Synopsis Several teens are in the Youth Center, getting ready for the cleanup drive in Angel Grove community. Trini, Zack, and Billy are among the teens. A television reporter is there as well and she, and her camera man, film the teens. The television reporter talks to Zack about the cleanup drive. The television reporter tells the group that a rumor is going around that the Power Rangers will be there. Billy doesn't know what to say, Zack confirms saying they never met them, and Trini covers for them by telling the reporter, they wouldn’t know since they don't know the Power Rangers. The interview ends and the reporter thanks them. As everyone leaves for the cleanup drive, Bulk and Skull stay behind and check out the television reporter's equipment. The reporter comes up to them and asks what they are doing. Bulk & Skull claim they want to keep an eye on the equipment for her, she tells them they don't have to, and she’s got it covered. Bulk comes up with an idea - to film the Power Rangers at the park and then remove their helmets thus reveal their identities. Lord Zedd is decides to take advantage of the Rangers need to keep things clean. So he decides to create the most hideous monster he can think of the Octophantom. Which is the cross between an octopus and an elephant. He plans to have the monster lure each of them away, trap them in a jar, and then drain them of their powers. At Angel Grove Park, Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason are cleaning up with several other teens. The camera man has arrived, and starts interviewing Tommy. Putties and Octophantom arrived and everyone starts running. The three rangers begin to fight the putties, unaware that the camera left behind, is recording. Tommy is the first to realize it is a trap. Kimberly finds Tommy is in trouble and warns Jason. They all morph to fight the putts and the monster. Several putties grab a hold of Green Ranger, and the monster opens his jar, and pulling him into it. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger try to help, but they are too late the monster escapes with the trapped Green Ranger. The Red Ranger then contacts Zordon to inform him what happened. They then ask him to contact the others, and have them meet in the command center. After everyone has left the park, Bulk & Skull approach the camera. They realized the camera has been recording the Rangers in action so they take the tape. At the command center, the remaining Rangers are filled in. Billy tries to search for Tommy, using the data, but he is unable to locate him. Meanwhile, Green Ranger is being held captive in one of Lord Zedd's dimensions. The alarm goes off. The Octophantom is back and defacing park property in order to lure the Rangers out. The Rangers suit up and head off to battle the monster. As the Rangers battle the monster. Blue Ranger realizes it is a trap and tries to warn the others. But they are too set on saving Tommy. From the sidelines the Blue Ranger watches the fight trying to figure out the monster's weakness. He comes to the conclusion that the monster is very vain. The monster manages to trap Pink, Yellow, and Black Rangers in his jar. Blue Ranger and Red Ranger return to the command center. Billy begins working on the device to trap the monster, while Jason goes back into action. Red Ranger soon finds the monster and they battle. Yellow, Black, Green, and Pink Rangers are held captive above the battle, guarded by putties. The Red Ranger fights the Octophantom with all his might but is slowly loosing the battle. Just when the Ranger Ranger is about to be sucked into the jar, the Power Lance attacks out nowhere making the monster loose the jar. The Blue Ranger is back with the device which Red Ranger uses it. The device is actually a mirror, to distract the monster. Blue Ranger is sent to fights the putties and release the Rangers. Green Ranger is very weak and despite his protesting is sent back to the Command Center by the Blue Ranger. The Octophantom grows, and the Rangers call for their zords to form the Thunder Megazord. The Rangers destroy the Octophantom. At the Youth Center, everyone is enjoying the buffet set up for the success of the clean-up drive. Jason thanks Billy for his help. Kimberly fills in the others on Tommy's condition. She tells him his powers are is still weak, but he will be okay. Bulk & Skull walk in triumphantly and announce they have a tape of the Power Rangers' identities from the park. The Rangers become concern. Bulk tries to put the tape in, but Jason blocks the VCR with his hand. Zack quickly takes the tape and the Rangers tell Bulk & Skull that they need a label for such an important tape. Zack comes back with a and switches tapes with Billy. Zack then hands Bulk & Skull a different tape. Bulk places the tape in, and it's a tape of cartoons. Bulk is upset, but Skull wants him to be quiet because he wants to watch the show. The Rangers share laugh of relief knowing their identities are safe oncemore. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee-Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger ) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Elisabeth Fies as Octophantom (US stunts) *Eddie Frierson as Octophantom (voice) *??? as Angel Grove Weekend Reporter *??? as Cameraman Notes *There is a brief shot of Zedd's growth bomb exploding indicating that the Octophantom may have been struck by a Power Blaster attack prior to Zedd enlarging him. *Zack's hair was now in short braids and would stay that way until the episode Opposites Attract. *The only Zyu2 Zord Battle that had some US footage of the Thunder Megazord actually hitting the monster, and the monster appearing in the same frame. *When the Red and Black Rangers are knocked to the ground in the battle with the Octophantom, the Black Ranger's costume appears to have small rips and a damaged seam in the rear end. *In this episode, Tommy becomes the first person in the series, outside the forces of evil, to speak directly to Lord Zedd. *The Pacific Heritage Monuments contain Moia statues patterned after those on Easter Island. Notes *5-4-1 *Fight (Instrumental) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode